


johrny (horny 4 johnny)

by borntovixx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of muscles flexing I guess?, Comedy, Confessions, Gyms, Horny Kun, Humor, M/M, Qian Kun is Whipped, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Johnny lifts weights without wearing a shirt and Kun can't stop staring at his muscles flexing – is it advisable to ask your crush if you could to lick his abs pretty please? It definitely isn't, but Kun's brain short-circuits and gives in to the cacoethes.Word:Cacoethes- the urge to do something inadvisableWritten for#JohnkunWeekDay3
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	johrny (horny 4 johnny)

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. I saw that word and I started writing... I have no excuse for this. I hope it is funny, because it is what I tried to go for. Humor. I hope it's good. 
> 
> I'm happy because I finally wrote a Johnkun fic,,, I wanted for YEARS but I never finished one or had enough time to join a fest. Well, I didn't have time this time as well, I CREATED IT (by finishing writing this at 2am).
> 
> Physical by Olivia Newton John kept playing in my head while writing this... I guess you can say it inspired it. 
> 
> This is not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistake. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kun wonders what made him wake up early on a Saturday. Well, 8am isn't exactly  _ early _, but it's also not late enough to recover from five days full of lectures and study sessions with his friends. 

He turns off the alarm and gets out of bed, already missing the warmth of his duvet. The gym bag on his desk and the training clothes hanging on the chair, ready to be worn, remind him of his terrible life choices, guided by his hopeless crush on Johnny Suh, his best friend's very hot best friend. 

You see, Kun usually goes to the gym on week-days evenings to burn down all the stress his academic responsibilities cause him, and then fall asleep as soon as his body touches the bed. 

What made him change his sacred routine, then? Well, turns out he really can't say no to Johnny. So when he asked Kun if he wanted to be his workout buddy for a day since Ten was apparently busy, he just couldn't say no. Not that he tried. But still. He didn't say no, and immediately realised he would regret it. 

Days later, and he still regrets it. 

When he gets out of his dorm building, the cold breeze hits his face, and he almost cries. It's too cold to be a functioning human, he really can't believe he's doing this for a hot guy. Johnny may be the hottest guy Kun ever met, but thinking about him being hot and all won't save Kun from freezing while walking to the gym. 

The gym is only ten minutes away from his dorm, and while he usually counts walking there as a warm up, this time definitely doesn't count. 

He can't feel the tip of his nose, but he keeps walking. He makes a mental list of reasons why he regrets being awake: 

  1. It's too early. Why are gyms even open at 8am on Saturdays?!
  2. It's freezing outside. Like, is he walking on a street or in a blast chiller? It's very hard to tell. 
  3. He's going to spend at least one hour with his crush… it may have positive sides – seeing his crush – but he's probably going to make a fool of himself, since he can't think straight around hot guys. _Pun intended_.
  4. Not only that, but he's also crushing on Johnny, –pretty hard too even though he'll never admit it– so the chances to leave with his dignity still intact are practically zero. 



When he finally gets to the gym and walks by the weight room to get to the locker room, he realises that he's doomed. Johnny works out  _ without a shirt _ . He's utterly fucked. He's definitely not going to survive this.

One quick glance at Johnny in all his shirtless glory made Kun almost trip on his own feet, he really wonders how he'll function around Johnny for more than ten seconds. 

Not only they will be in the same room, but they may also be very close. Even chest to back while lifting weights. The thought alone is enough for Kun to consider running away through the back door. 

But he doesn't. He promised Johnny he would help him, so he can't chicken out now.

Kun ties his shoes and checks himself out in the mirror by the exit of the locker room. The tight shirt he is wearing defines his pecs and the line of his abs, while the shorts are not too short but short enough to show his sculpted thighs.

He's so glad he never skipped gym in the last few months, because the results of the intense training show. 

He looks hot, and he can almost hear Ten praising him for his outfit choice and encouraging him to  _ 'go get his man'. _

Kun turns around just enough to be sure that  _ yes, his ass looks great in those shorts. _

Hopefully Johnny will notice. He's probably too nice to tell him directly anyway, but hope is the last to die. 

"Hey, Kun!" Johnny calls him as soon as he gets in the weight room, smiling. Kun realises they are the only ones in the room, 2000s pop hits playing on the radio being their only company. 

"Hey," is all Kun manages to say, too focused on Johnny's arms flexing as he ties his long blond hair in a ponytail. Despite being bleached, Johnny's hair still looks very healthy and soft. Kun wonders how it feels to run a hand through it, maybe to pull at it as  _ he begs him to go faster–  _

Kun chokes on his own saliva, trying hard to stop thinking with his dick and to keep his thoughts PG-rated. It is barely eight am! It's way too early to be  _ this  _ horny. 

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks, placing a hand on Kun's shoulder. He knew Johnny's hands were big –Ten refused to make him stop thinking about it, reminding it every time– and  _ feeling  _ them on his body only confirmed it. Not that he had doubts. 

Compared to him, Johnny is huge. 

He must be at least 20 centimetres taller than Kun, and he would lie if he said that that isn't a turn on. It definitely is. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. It is cold outside so my throat is a little sore, I'm okay." Kun drinks some water and then places his bottle next to Johnny's on the ground. He doesn't really need to bend that much to do that, but he feels Johnny's eyes on his back so he gives him a little show. 

Kun hears him gulp and smirks. He's so glad he picked the right shorts for this.

Kun turns around and catches Johnny staring at him, even though he tries his best to hide it.

Kun smiles at him and Johnny quickly hands him a yoga mat.

"Okay then! If you're ready, I'd start with some stretching. We'll definitely need it," he says, smirking. Johnny must know the effect he has on Kun, because that sounded more suggestive than it should have.

Kun sits on the mat and tries not to think of other reasons they should be stretched and flexible, focusing instead on coping Johnny's exact movements. 

He doesn't want to end up being unable to sit or walk for days because he didn't stretch his muscles properly. If Johnny has to be blamed for it somehow, Kun would very much like it to be in a different, steamier and more intimate context. 

Johnny is a great instructor, Kun realises, guiding him through every exercise and making sure he doesn't hurt himself. He usually goes straight to lifting weights and stretches after, but once they're done with stretching Kun notices his muscles feel lighter. 

"How do you feel?" Johnny asks, stretching his arms for one more time. Kun tries not to stare at Johnny's defined abs, but he fails miserably. He just can't help it. 

"Great… Stretched. Definitely more flexible." 

Johnny smirks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Good," Johnny says, quickly checking him out from head to toe, biting his lip. Kun feels his cheeks burning, and hopes he isn't blushing too much. 

"Shall we start? We can start with some leg exercises, if you want." 

"Sounds perfect." 

They start from the leg press machine, making turns to use it while the other rests. They repeat each exercise three times, and Kun has plenty of time to admire the way Johnny's leg muscles flex each time he squats. 

Kun has a size kink, he came to terms with it a long time ago, but he may be starting to have a thing for thighs. Especially Johnny's. They just look  _ good.  _ They must feel good too. Between his legs. Around his neck. 

" _ Oh Lord _ ," he swears, shaking his head to let the image of Johnny choking him with his thighs out of his mind. 

He drinks some water and moves to another machine, muttering something about not wanting to rest too much between an exercise and the other just to take a break from being Johrny™ (aka horny for Johnny). 

He succeeds, more or less, until it's time for abs workout. He is tired, his muscles burn and he feels a little light-headed, as if he was tipsy.

They move to a yoga room as the weight room starts to get more crowded. They don't need machines anymore, and having more space for the final exercise and a short stretching session definitely helps. 

Johnny hands him a yoga ball and Kun looks at him, confused. 

"You never used one?" Johnny asks, and Kun shakes his head. He didn't even know their gym  _ had  _ them, so he definitely didn't know how to use one. 

"Okay, then I'll show you the exercise and you'll copy it." Johnny places the ball a few centimetres away from the mirror wall and sits on it, his feet touching the wall. He moves to the edge of the ball so that only his lower back touches it and squats his legs to form a 90 degrees angle. He then lowers down on the ball and slowly comes back up. 

Kun watches attentively, focusing on the way his abs flex while doing the exercise. No wonder Johnny has a full six pack, when he does things like this everyday. 

Kun admires him. Both for his dedication to the gym and for his muscles. He just looks like an Adonis, and Kun is only human. 

Kun doesn't like Johnny only for his body. He liked him way before knowing what he looked like without a shirt. Johnny is kind, smart, funny, a great friend and a nice person overall. He likes photography, DJing and loves cute puppies. He is addicted to coffee and loves drinking red wine while listening to music. All these things made Kun crush on him – the more he learnt about Johnny, the more he liked him. 

So his body sculpted like a God is just the tip of the iceberg of the reasons why he's crushing on Johnny. 

But still, after spending so much time with him  _ shirtless,  _ Kun's thoughts are more body-centered. 

Kun wants to  _ touch _ him. To feel his muscles. He notices a thin layer of sweat on Johnny's torso and he suddenly has the urge to lick him. To taste him. 

Kun shakes his head, surprised by his own thoughts. 

Is it advisable to ask your crush if you could to lick his abs  _ pretty please _ ? It definitely isn't, but Kun's brain short-circuits and gives in to the cacoethes. 

"Kun?" Kun didn't notice Johnny approaching him, and his voice so close to him makes him jump. 

"Can I lick you abs?" He asks out loud, and he realises when it's too late. Johnny's eyes widen, and Kun hides his face in his hands, blushing madly. 

He hears Johnny laugh, loud and genuine. Kun wants to run away, but he can't move. He's so  _ embarrassed. _

Johnny probably thinks he's a horny creep and doesn't want to see him ever again. He sobs, trying not to cry in front of his crush. That would be too much.

He feels Johnny's hands on his, slowly moving them away from his face. 

"Hey, don't worry. I mean, you did take me by surprise, but I'm not freaked out." Johnny keeps holding his hands, and when Kun lifts his head up he sees Johnny smiling at him. 

"I would like it very much if you licked my abs, you know, since I have a crush on you and all." 

Kun can't help the surprised gasp that leaves his mouth. He already made a fool of himself anyway. 

"What?  _ You _ have a crush on _ me _ ?"

"Yeah, that's why I asked Ten to help me," he admits, rubbing the back of his head, feeling shy. "I planned to confess today, actually."

_ Of course Ten played Cupid, that little shit.  _ He kinda hates him for hiding everything, but at the same time he's grateful. After all, if they are here, it's thanks to him.

"Well, looks like I beat you to it. Not in the way I wanted to, but I definitely have a crush on you too." 

Johnny smiles, so wide that his dimples show. Kun didn't even know Johnny had dimples, and he feels even more attracted to him. 

"So… You can lick my abs, definitely," Johnny affirms with enthusiasm, making Kun laugh. 

"But first, let me take you out for a date? Like, right now? I don't think I can wait longer" 

Kun nods eagerly, smiling widely. "Yeah, me neither, let's go." 

They pick all their stuff and get changed quickly. They meet outside the locker room and leave the gym, hand in hand, ready for their first date. 

While they walk to a cafè nearby, Kun makes a mental list of the reasons why he doesn't regret waking up early:

  1. He's finally on a date with his long term crush, Johnny Suh, after months –if not a whole year– of pining. 



He can’t think of anything else, but he doesn't need to. Being with Johnny is a good enough reason to wake up at 8am. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are a writer's best friends! 
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
